1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box system for supporting and dispensing sand paper from a roll and more particularly pertains to supporting and selectively dispensing sand paper as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers for strip materials of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers for strip materials of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and dispensing material through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example. U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,092 to Avery disclosed a Label and Tape Dispensing Machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,563 to Turner et al. discloses a Container for Dispensing Rolled Product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,410 to Herrrmann discloses a Sandpaper Roll Dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,781 to Kobel discloses a Dispensing Carton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,809 to Martin discloses an Adhesive Label Dispenser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,719 to Roth et al. discloses a Dispensing Container.
In this respect, the box system for supporting and dispensing sand paper from a roll according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and selectively dispensing sand paper as needed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved box system for supporting and dispensing sand paper from a roll which can be used for supporting and selectively dispensing sand paper as needed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.